bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kośka
Kosiek 09:50, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) - Tu można dyskutować o mnie i ze mną. Jedrek134: Twoje opowiadania bardzo mi się podobają i byłbym bardzo zadowolony, gdybyś napisał ich więcej, i gdybyś opisywał prawdziwe postacie. Kosiek 18:49, 9 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż... Akurat to drugie opowiadanie miało być na próbę. Pierwsze sprawiło mi dużo więcej przyjemności. Ale dobrze, jak znajdę czas, to napiszę więcej. Ale mam dużo pracy... Pewnie coś napiszę... Za jakiś czas. Avatarus 17:13, 1 mar 2008 (UTC) - no nie najgorsze te twoje opowiadania, ale wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Może się nie znam ale trochę za bardzo pędzisz. Historia jest ciekawsza, gdy płynie powoli rozwijając poruszane coraz to nowe wątki. Pomysły masz ciekawe ale moja rada to - nie pędź tak ;) Kosiek 19:04, 1 mar 2008 (UTC) - No, wiesz... Przyjrzyj się dobrze: w każdym opowiadaniu dzieje się praktycznie jedna rzecz: w pierwszym kolejny atak na Av-Matoran, w drugim nowi Toa, w trzecim poznają swoją moc, w czwartym umierają, a w piątym powraca Vahi. W każdym jest praktycznie jeden wątek! Widziałeś filmy Bionicle? Tam to dopiero się wszystko szybko dzieje! Kosiek 14:37, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Sorry. Zdenerwowałem się. Teraz piszę coś, jak pamiętniki innych, ale nie do końca. Ponieważ ja opisuję to nie tylko z perspektywy bezbronnego dziecka, ale w dodatku założenie jest takie, że mrok niesie ukojenie, a światło ból. Poza tym uważam to za trochę nie uczciwe, że dobre są wszystkie żywioły, oprócz cienia. Dlatego też piszę teraz z perspektywy istot, które zawsze były uznawane za złe. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Avatarus 17:44, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Jeżeli cię uraziłem lub zdenerwowałem to przepraszam. Chodziło mi o to, że mógłbyś trochę rozwinąć każdą z tych części. Jak wspomniałem pomysły masz fajne. Jak z tą nową Vahi... czy coś. Ja wyraziłem tylko swoją opinię. A co do tego cienia o którym napisałeś, to się zgadzam. Wbrew pozorom lubię cień XD. Zachęcam cię, żebyś spojrzał coraz na moją stronę i opowiadania. pozdro... ps. Jeżeli chodzi o te filmy to mam wszystkie trzy. W masce światła nie jest jeszcze tak strasznie szybko, ale w legendach metru nui ojoj... Nie ma nawet wzmianki na temat marbuzakh(czy jakos tam). A w sieci mroku nie ma o masce światła i toa hagh, choć są rahaga... A i moja opowieść "pamiętnik wygnańca" nawiązuje do filmu "legendy metru nui" Można zobaczyć podobieństwa. Teraz szykuję się na 3 i 1 część tych filmów... Avatarus 18:58, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Niezłe te opowieści o Kraahkan :D Mam tylko kilka pytań: 1) Skąd wzięła się Naina? 2) Jak się "połączyli" tzn. ślub itd. 3) Kraahkan ma wiele rówieśniczek, kto narobił ich więcej? XD XD XD Kosiek 19:31, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - To po kolej. 1) Naina to po prostu kolejna przedstawicielka rasy Vampraha. Błękitnych nietoperzy. 2) Cóż, wymyśliłem to niedawno. Moja teoria opiera się na tym, że połączyli się energetycznie. A ślub może i był. 3) Czy to nie oczywiste? Pisałem o osadzie. Vamprah jest przywódcą osady, a więc składa się z wielu istot jego rasy. Kosiek 19:34, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - No, a teraz więcej o mojej teorii. Tridax pod może trzymać w sobie Mroczne Pijawki, nie? Stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze może trzymać energię, a właściwie to nawet bardziej logiczne. Tak więc Vamprah przekazał Nainie swoją energię, a skoro Tridax pod jest po części zrobiony z protodermis, ta energia może uformować się w ciało. To właśnie moja teoria. Cóż, wobec tego chyba oczywiste jest, że według takowej teorii młode nietoperze rozwijają się wewnątrz Tridaxu. To tyle. :D OnuaDobra masz mnie wiesz czemu to zrobiłem jusz ci mówię dlatego bo musiałem bo się na tym nie znam i muszę od kogoś ściągnąć. Kosiek 20:01, 7 mar 2008 (UTC) - Teraz pracuję nad kilkoma stronami. :) Proszę o cierpliwość... The Great Pridak.Jeśli nasze strony są do siebie podobne to sory. BIONICLEFANEK Nie wiem o co ci chodzi ale napisałem prawdziwe informacje o Gaaha. Kosiek 12:58, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, skoro tam twierdzisz... Mnie się jednak wydaje, że jeśli w artykule jest kilkanaście błędów, których wstydziłby się drugoklasista, to raczej nie jest to artykuł o prawdziwym stworzeniu. Razar NIE PISZ ZMYŚLONYCH HISTORII! Jak już to idźcie do forum bionicle! Jeszcze raz cię przyłapie, to zostaniesz zbanowany! Dotyczy się to do wszystkich co piszą głupoty! Kosiek 13:33, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Sorki, ale inni piszą te strony jako artykuły, a jako strony użytkownika. To o ile wiem oznacza, że to, co jest stroną użytkownika nie jest jednocześnie artykułem, zgadza się? Wobec tego uważam, że to, co jest stroną użytkownika, podlega nieco innym zasadom. Kosiek 13:37, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - To nie jest miłe, wiesz? Usuwasz NASZĄ WŁASNOŚĆ. Może Ci przeszkadzać, ale jeśli tak, to powinieneś nas o tym poinformować, a nie na siłę pozbawiać naszej własności. Prawo Wiki to jedno, a Prawo Narodu to co innego. Nie możesz nam zakazywać samego posiadania pomysłów. Czytaj: jak teraz wkleję na to forum moje pomysły, SKORO JE KURCZE WYKASOWAŁEŚ!!! Kosiek 13:41, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Jeszcze jedno: jeśli chcesz niszczyć nasze pomysły (więc jesteś PRZESTĘPCĄ), to chociaż rób to porządnie. Werax - Wiesz może Kosiek, jak można odzyskać nasze dane, które ten Razar usunął? Kosiek 14:00, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Nie jestem pewien, czy zwykły użytkownik może to zrobić. Sądzę, że przydałby się tu moderator. Werax - moderator? Razar - No dobrze strony jeszcze można odzyskać, ale stawiam warunek skopiujcie to do forum i informacje na stronach zapisze w wordzie. Jak sie zajerestrujecie na forum to to co nie zdążycie skopiować ja wam wyśle prywatna wiadomością. I Morderatorzy są na forach a to jest encyklopedia! Kosiek 19:57, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Więc twierdzisz, że każdy może usuwać strony, tak jak ty? Cóż, nie zauważyłem... A i jeszcze jedno: nie przywróciłeś moich stron (z wyjątkiem tej o Nainie), ani mojej grafiki. Razar Zajerestruj się na forum i ci prześle. A drogi chłopcze zobacz sobie tą stronę przejrzyj grupy. http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy Kosiek 12:41, 14 mar 2008 (UTC) - Czy już nie można nosić pseuda "Kosiek", żeby ktoś pisał do ciebie "chłopcze"? BIONICLEFANEK Ha ha ha.Nabraliście się!!!Pisałem nieprawdziwe informacje dlatego, bo chciałem wiedzieć jak to jest być zablokowany i udało to mi się!Pewnie się zastanawiacie jak to jes być zablokowanym.Kiedy jesteście zablokowani i wejdziecie Encyklopedie Bionicle to od tej chwili po wyjściu ztej encyklopedji nie wolno wam naniom wchodzić.Jeżeli wejdziecie na tą stronę (i bendziecie zablokowani) to niemożecie:edytować,dstarczać nowe grafiki.Żeby zostać odblokowanym trzeba po wej ściu na encyklopedie bionicle czekać (bez ponownego wchodzenia na nią) 24 godziny potem zostaniecie odblokowani.Kosiek okłamałem, ale to była część mojego planu "jak mnie zablokować".Aha, podaj przykłady moich błendów dobrze? Akinui-a jakie to niby bzdury pisze hę???????????????????????????????????????? Kosiek 10:48, 21 mar 2008 (UTC) - Bioniclefanku, dlaczego usunąłeś informacje o mnie jako o użytkowniku? Akinui-no dobra chłopie, pisz co wiesz na mój temat, bo ty świętym na bombe nie jesteś. Avatarus 19:19, 19 mar 2008 (UTC) - hej kosiek, a ty co się odgryzasz co? Jeżeli to miało być odreagowanie, to lepiej odreaguj sobie na lustrze, a nie na moich opowieściach. Przecież nie prosiłem cię abyś bawił się w Razara :/! Skoro coś nie tak to napisz na moje gg: 7657635 ps. z góry "dziękuję" ci :/ Kosiek 19:23, 19 mar 2008 (UTC) - 1) Nie mam GG. 2) Razar chciał, więc robię to, co chce, nie do mnie miej pretensje. Bioarek 11:34, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) Te głupoty proszę ciebię Akinui to : maska Gaaha, toa Vikiri i miasto Vo metru. No to kurde, pisz sobie o Akinui co chcesz!!! Czy naprawdę musimy się kucić!?! Kosiek 14:58, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) - To ty się kłóciłeś, że piszę w złym miejscu. Nie wszędzie, gdzie coś napisałeś piszą akurat o tobie. Bioarek 11:34, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) No to bardzo dobrze że inni nie piszą wszędzie gdzie ja coś napisałem tylko o mnie.Przepraszam za słowo "dupku", ale mnie poniosło przesto krytykowanie mnie przez innych!Wiesz co ja też chyba zacznę pisać opowieści. Kosiek 15:24, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) - Razar nie pozwala. Jesteś zarejestrowany na Bionicle Forum? Kadinnui Jestem tu nowy. Kosiek sam wymyśliłeś że Vamprah porozumiewa się mentalnie? Vamprah to makuta czy nie bo już nie wiem, a twoje opowieści są fajne. Kosiek 14:58, 21 mar 2008 (UTC) - Eee, jak przeczytałeś moje opowieści, skoro Razar je usunął? (Vamprah porozumiewa się mentalnie, przeczytaj artykuł o nim). Akinui-pewnie tak jak ja przeczytał twoje opowieści jak jeszcze nie był zalogowany. KadinnuiByło tak jak powiedział Akinui. Bioniclefanek Myślisz że mnie obchodzi Razar Srazar!?! Jeżeli mi coś usunie, to to wkleje. Przeciesz mogę zapisać moje opowieści na kompie. Razar i tak mnie nie może zablokować, bo jestem zablokowany. Kosiek 13:47, 24 mar 2008 (UTC) - Tak, wiem o tym. Ale co będziesz się z głupim kłócił? (Nie bierz tego do siebie, Razar). BioniclefanekMogę się z nim kłócić. co mi, lub jemu się stanie? Przećież mogę się do ciągłego wklejania przyzwyczaić. Bioniclefanek Siema. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? Kosiek 08:35, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ja chcę. Bioniclefanek Dobra, to mam pierwszy głos! Bioniclefanek Kosiek wejdź na dyskusję Razara i się podpisz, jasne. Kosiek 16:53, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Sprawdź, bo mój głos już tam jest. >:D Kadinnui Pierwszy raz widzę żeby dziewczyna lubiła bionicle. Kośka - To mało widziałeś. Na Bionicle Forum pisali, że jest sporo zarejestrowanych, a co dopiero tak w ogóle. Cóż, kwestia charakteru. Prośba Czy mógłbyś (jesteś na pfb kraahkan więc nie wiem jakiej jesteś naprawdę płci)nie pisać bzdur że mazeka to pierwsza toa? jeśli nie to poinformuję odpowiednie osoby. Kosiek 16:47, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - To nie ja! Sprawdź sobie! Poza tym... O co chodzi??? Przenosisz, bo "Toa" napisali wielką literą? "Toa" pisze się wielką literą. (Dobra, skoro już z PFB tu o tym piszą, to dobra. Nazwa "Kosiek" to pomyłka. Tak to jest, jak się pyta brata: "Jakbyś to napisał?". No a potem już byłoby dziwnie nagle zmieniać podpis. Dobrze wiem że to ty jesteś kraahkan i podajesz się na pfb za kobietę. nie rozumiem czemu? Kosiek 17:52, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - Dlaczego twierdzisz, że osiem pomyłek (bo na tylu stronach pisałam o sobie w rodzaju żeńskim), niż jedna. Poza tym to jedna z pierwszych stron, na których pisałam, a jak gdzieś piszę to po polsku, a wtedy nie byłam pewna swojej polszczyzny. To aż tak trudne do zrozumienia??? Dziwne... BioiniclefanekSkoro jesteś kobietą to niemusisz się tego wstydzić. Może powin'naś' zmienić nazwę na Kośka, ja niemuszę zmieniać nazwy bo jestek chłopakiem i się tego nie wstydzę. Ps: "nie" z przymiotnikami i przysłówkami pisze się razem, a "nie" z czasownikami pisze się odzielnie. Kosiek 13:33, 27 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ale ja to wiem. :D A jak się zmienia nazwę użytkownika? Bioarek Tego to ja niewiem. Podpisuj się jako: użytkownik:Kosiek|Kośka, albo zrób tak jak ja. Napisałem Kośka kliknij na ten wyraz i będzie wszystko gotowe. Poprostu podpisuj się jako Kośka i niezapomnij postawić po obu stronach wyrazu "Kośka" znaków: . Opowiadania powracają Kośka - Hej. Żeby teraz nikt się nie czepiał: przeróbka opowiadań. Teraz akcja rozgrywa się na Igni-Nui. A Toa to nie Phantoka, ale też istoty biomechaniczne. The Great Pridak - Kośka została zbanowana? Kośka - Nie. Razar źle pisał. Można mieć opowieści, ale tylko na jednej stronie użytkownika. Nie można mieć po prostu podstron. The Great Pridak - Aha.Trochę dziadosko:/.Ale jak i tak ich tu nie daję,mam je na PFB(i tam spokojnie mogą być przez cały czas). Kośka - Mnie i Weraxowi i jakiemuś jeszcze (nie wiem, czy tu jest zarejestrowany, username: Takadox10) napisali, że "już nie można zamieszczać". Może to znaczy, że już za dużo użytkowników pisało? (A właściwie, to napisali w końcu, za co mnie "zbanowali"? Bo mnie nie napisali, za co, a zablokowali całkiem ( :( ), więc nie wiem.) Zbanowali za zrobienie zamieszania na PFB, s Swoje Fan Fick'i ciągle można dawać ile sie chce. Kośka - Że ja zamieszanie robiłam? Moja wina, że się Gontu uczepili? The Great Pridak - Na PFB pisali,że nie można już pisać powieści? Przecież np. ten Takadox10 cały czas pisze swoje historie, a jakoś go za to nie zbanowali. Kośka - Zbanowali, tylko na święta odblokowali wszystkich. Ale mnie, to ładny prezent: usunęli ostrzeżenie, ale zbanowali. I w dodatku nie pokazali (Nivawk Nuva) za co mi dają ostrzeżenia i za co banują. Bioarek Powiedz Razarowi żeby mnie nie blokował. Mam nowe konta. Nie rozumiesz? Powtórzę "Kocham cię" znaczy, yy, że się zakochałem w tobie! Masz jeśli nie to je ściągnij i będziemy pisać do ty do mnie, ja do ciebie, do Razara, Maxilosa485, SF'a, Avartusa i innych. Ja założyłem konto na wczoraj i poprosiłem Maxilos'a485 po mógł mi cię poderwać :D Kośka - A widziałeś mnie kiedyś? Maxilos485 - Jemu pewnie chodzi o to ze jesteś pierwsza dziewczyna, która interesuje sie bioniclami. Bioarek - Mylisz się Maxilos485. Jesteś mądra, sprawiedliwa, dobra. Na pewno cię kocham ( Bo po opisie twojej matki wynika że ona jest piękna więc ty też, bo wiesz co to znaczy "dziedziczenie cech po rodzicach"? Wiesz co to są geny? ) Wiem, no ale też chciałbym ją zobaczyć ;) Kośka - A skąd masz opis mojej matki? Bioarek - Z twojego pamiętnika: "Jej piękne, brązowe oczy spoglądały na mnie z radością". Chcesz być moją dziewczyną? Kośka - (Odpowiem mailem) Bioarek - Kośka, odpowiedz chcesz być moją dziewczyną?!? Kośka - A co przez to rozumiesz? Kośka - Coś mi maile nie dochodzą do ciebie. Ale może znajdę coś innego. SF - Kurde, ludzie, tu mnie macie rozśmieszacie mnie do łez! (hahahahaha) nic o niej nie wiesz i już startujesz. Pójdziesz ze mną na solówkę (wiesz po co?)? PFFB Kośka - Czy ktoś z was zarejestrował się już na PFFB? :D TAKANUI Tak, ja. I nie ,,PFFB", tylko ,,PFB". TAKANUI Kośka - PFFB. Czytaj historię zmian. To tu. Zmieniona strona, specjalnie do prac fanów Bionicle. P'olskie '''F'ikcje 'F'anów 'B'ionicle. Akinui - Ile masz setów, Kośka? Kośka - 12 średnich, 2 małe i zestaw Tarakava. Ze średnich: jeden z każdej drużyny, dwa od serii Inika. Małe: jeden matoranin z Metru Nui i jeden Rahaga. nie jestem Maxilosem485 tylko Bioarkiem a Maxilos485 podał mi swoje hasło wię c go nie blokuj bo cię zabijemy Razar. No to odpowiec chcesz być moją dziewczynom i daj swoją grafikę. Kośka - Ale co przez to rozumiesz? Mieszkam na Podkarpaciu, więc daleko od morza. (Jesteś z nad morza?) SF - Arek wrzuć na luz, tak od razu pytać czy chce być twoją dziewczyną? To nie wypada. Po co ci jej grafika? TAKANUI Bo chce zobaczyć czy jest ładna, lub nie jest ładna. Znam takich jak ty, na ładną polecisz, a jeśli będzie brzydka to ja odrzucisz. TAKANUI Kośka - Super, ale ja nie mam zamiaru zamieszczać tu swoich zdjęć, a maile do Bioarka nie dochodzą. I mikrofon mam uszkodzony, więc posłuchać też mnie nie posłucha. (Czy on każdą dziewczynę, poznaną w internecie, prosi o zdjęcie?) SF - poprosił cię o zdjęcie, żeby mi je wysłać, żebym mu zrobił konto ps. tak, że sorki, że Ci się narzuca , a jak chcecie coś pisać o Mnie to na mojej dyskusji, OK? Kadinnui Kośka zarejestrowałem się na PFFB ale każą mi czekać aż mnie przyjmie strona. To znaczy że nie mogę się zalogować? Kośka - Odbierz pocztę (mailową) i kliknij w odnośnik. Wtedy ci aktywuje konto. Ignika109-masz jakieś gry o bioniclach? Kośka - A po co? Ignika109-Na konkurs MOC. Kośka - Gdy na konkurs modeli??? Ignika109-tak. Re: własne opowiadania / fan fiction Może pisz je w podstronach Twojej strony użytkownika? Np. Użytkownik:Kośka/opowiadanie1 etc. Ewentualnie dorzuć do w:c:bioniclefanfiction lub w:c:custombionicle. (Każdą ze stron na wiki można oceniać. Można zrobić ranking opowiadań napisanych przez użytkowników pl.bionicle.) -- Nef (talk) 23:22, 20 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - '''Nie, dziękuję. Może ty za to wejdź na [http://czarneskrzydla.mojeforum.net/index.php?sid=4220cfd7d391d174c1d88322969cab7d PF'F'B] : Tam nic nie ma? Jest tylko jakiś regulamin. -- Nef (talk) 09:06, 21 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Nie ma, bo nie jesteś zarejestrowany. >:( Poza tym podstrony są tu usuwane, więc nie będę robić podstron. A na angielskiej nie będę zamieszczać, bo szczerze pisząc po prostu nie chce mi się tłumaczyć dwunastu stron A4. : Ej, to wrzuć tutaj. Jedno opowiadanie ponoć możesz mieć. (Jak by co, to wrzuć do User:Ppiotr/opowadanie. Ja jeszcze nie wykorzystałem mojego limitu. <<<-;) 12 stron to ładny kawałek tekstu. Fajne to? -- Nef (talk) 13:26, 26 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Co ci szkodzi zarejestrować się i sprawdzić? Przy okazji możesz tam zadawać pytania i będziesz mógł zobaczyć konkursy i inne takie. A podstrony usuwali i grozili banicją. : No dobra, zarejestrowałem się. Gdzie szukać Twojego opowiadania? -- Nef (talk) 18:50, 26 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Jestem tam Kraahkan. Tu daję odnośnik do opowieści. Czy wiesz, że...? To pogrupowanie to nie jest dobry pomysł. Każde to jedno losowanie. Zerknij na pierwszą stronę, bardzo dużo punktów na nią wskakuje. Jeśli chcesz pogrupować rzeczy na stronie Czy wiesz że to podziel komentarzami pomiędzy . -- Nef (talk) 08:18, 2 maj 2008 (UTC)